


Долгая дорога домой

by KP_and_her_fics



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crack, Gen, Magical Creatures
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 17:32:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5057554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KP_and_her_fics/pseuds/KP_and_her_fics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Уизли опять возвращаются в Нору. Написано на ЗФБ-15.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Долгая дорога домой

Молли бежала по дороге и звала детей. Они попрятались, как обычно после нападения Пожирателей, а кое-кто, возможно, лежал где-нибудь, оглушённый их боевыми заклятьями. Молли бежала и плакала, и волновалась за детей, и сердилась на Артура. Уж он-то наверняка просто отсиживается где-то и ждёт, пока Пожиратели уберутся подальше! Трус несчастный.

Когда-то давно Молли мечтала о том, что у неё появится вместо этого увальня нормальный мужчина, и она сможет наконец не беспокоиться за свой дом. Но потом махнула рукой. У всех её подруг такие же, а у некоторых и похуже. По крайней мере, он всегда находится.

Первым обнаружился Рон. Он валялся ничком в кустах и, кажется, не притворялся. Молли узнала его издалека: только у Рона были веснушки на затылке. Она подошла к нему и стала нежно трясти за плечо.

— Вставай, слышь? Вставай!

Рон застонал и сел. Глаза у него очумело вращались.

— Ма-ам, — заныл он и схватился за голову.

— Ага, — грустно подтвердила Молли. — Это опять они. Вставай давай.

Рон поднялся и, покачиваясь, пошёл за матерью. Она заглядывала во все кусты и тыкала палкой в канавы, собирая своё семейство.

Наконец к вечеру все нашлись. Последним, как обычно, отыскался пройдоха Артур, но на сей раз Молли даже умилилась его удивительному таланту пережидать опасность со всеми удобствами: Артур сидел у костра и важно помешивал похлёбку в большом котле.

— Ого! — растроганно сказала Молли. — Где котёл взял?

— На помойке нашёл, — гордо отозвался Артур. — Садитесь есть, сегодня пируем.

Похлёбка удалась недурственно, только корешки Артур почистил плохо, ну да это не самое важное.

Когда все наконец набили животы, наступило время Истории. Близнецы сверкали глазами, придумывая дурацкие шутки, которые можно вставлять, пока мать переводит дух. Джинни оттирала песком котёл — хорошая штука, в хозяйстве пригодится. Перси клевал носом — он здорово приложился головой о землю и всё никак не мог прийти в себя. А Молли рассказывала диковинную небылицу, которую придумала сама: про Мальчика-Который-Выжил, хотя его не просто выгнали, а сбросили головой вниз с высоченной башни, чтобы он уже точно не вернулся. Мальчика звали Гарри, и в конце он обязательно должен был победить всех Пожирателей. Правда, остальные об этом пока не знали и очень волновались за судьбу Мальчика. Молли это льстило, и она придумывала всё новые и новые приключения для Гарри, чтобы История длилась и длилась.

Кажется, никто не был против.

Закончив рассказывать очередную часть Истории, Молли строго сказала:

— Теперь спать! — и первая улеглась на землю, показывая всем пример.

Надо было хорошенько отдохнуть, чтобы завтра с новыми силами отвоёвывать свой дом, свои грядки, отбиваться от мерзкой Беллы и её муженька, раз за разом выгоняющих Уизли из их родной Норы.

***

Ранним утром светлокожая женщина с густыми чёрными волосами вышла во двор развешивать бельё. Она взмахнула волшебной палочкой, и выстиранные вещи послушно полетели на верёвки, а следом за ними запрыгали прищепки. Внимание женщины привлёк шум в траве за забором.

— Родольфус! — недовольно крикнула она. — Когда ты наконец купишь это хвалёное средство от гномов, про которое писал «Ежедневный пророк»? Житья от них нет.

Из дома вышел её муж, на ходу застёгивая манжеты.

— Белла, дорогая, мне жалко их травить! Они ведь разумные существа, и разговаривать умеют. Их мать семейства зовут Молли, представляешь? Так могли бы обычную женщину звать...

Белла обернулась к нему удивлённо.

— Травить? Кто сказал «травить»? Я про эту новую отпугивалку, ты меня что, совсем не слушал?

Родольфус смутился.

— Прости, дорогая, мне следует быть внимательнее.

Пока они разговаривали, семейство Уизли, возглавляемое своей отважной матерью, упорно возвращалось домой.


End file.
